LoveHate: A Tangled web
by Kindred insanity
Summary: Kirby has been battling an attraction to Mikel Davidoff that he won’t give up playing on. She doesn’t want to be attracted to him, she doesn’t even want to admit he exists, but things get complicated when jealousy rears its ugly head.
1. United we stand

Disclaimer: _I do not own Beyblade. I only own Kirby, Julia and Alyssa. Any other characters that you see that you are not familiar with will probably belong to Zadien author of Love/Hate: Just how thin is the line? _

This story is a sub plot of Love/Hate but you don't need to have read Love/Hate to read this, it has no bearing on that fic. Though, I think you should read it, it's an amazing piece of writing and it's one of the first of its kind to be written in the OC's P.O.V. completely, I think. Now my fic is about the next generation of Love/Hate and may even include some of the old gang. This would take place about ten years after the original Love/Hate but it doesn't stick by the same story line because this story stands on it's own. Amber does exist; she's just living her life with Kai somewhere in New York. OK. 

Summary: Kirby and Tyson have a long standing friendship. But that's threatened when her sister and his brother decide they would be better off separated. So the dynamic duo decide their only solution is to get Julia and Hitoshi to be friends. Fat chance!! And Alyssa is coping with the fact that the bad boy of the school has the hots for her and is almost pyscho. While Kirby has been battling an attraction to Mikel Davidoff that he won't give up playing on. She doesn't want to be attracted to him, she doesn't even want to admit he exists, but things get complicated when jealousy rears its ugly head.

Three sisters, three very different love/Hate relationships. Welcome to Bakuten, the home of hot guys and strong women and complicated lives.

__

Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we struggle to deceive.

Love/Hate: A Tangled Web

By: Kindred Insanity

****

Chapter one: United we stand- Kirby

Where the hell was he? I told him to meet me by my locker! How hard is it to follow a simple order? I shook my head and let my garnet orbs scan the almost empty corridor. He was no where in sight, I was even betting he wasn't even in the vicinity. The only people who were, were a couple of seniors necking at the end of the hall who'd shot me a degrading look for even being here. Goddamn jocks and cheerleaders think they own the school, but hey they want it? They can have it with fucking bells. The other occupant was leaning against the wall of windows looking down at the quad while fingering a cigarette; I vaguely recognised him as one of the rebels from my sisters English class who got kicked out too much for his own good. Oh well his loss.

I scowled and glanced at my watch. He was now 13 minutes late. Never ever trust Tyson to be on time, especially for me. I blew my teal green bangs out of my eyes and stubbed the heel of my hiking boots against the lockers at my back. The couple looked up and shot me the you're-beneath-us look. I raised a brow coolly and gave them an imitation of my older sisters' do-I-look-like-I-care? look. I'm getting pretty good at imitating her, though it's not difficult, I get that look quite a lot. They rolled their eyes, the male member leaned in, whispered something to the girl –while letting his hand roam under her _extremely_ short skirt; I might add- before the girl looked at me and giggled. Uh-huh that was subtle. Then they both walked off, probably to find the local broom closet turned love nest. Oh yeah the guys in this school really know how to treat a girl. 

I glanced up as I got the feeling that I was being watched. There was no one in the hall except for rebel-boy but he still was looking out the window and I really just wanted to go over to him and ask what was so interesting, but I refrained. Just as I was going to brush off the feeling I caught sight of a platinum blonde and I groaned. What did he want? I rolled my neck and slanted my eyes in his direction but he suddenly was gone. Frowning I stood up. Where the hell did he just go? Oh great now I was seeing him when he wasn't there. That can not be a good thing. 

Crossing my ankles, I tugged boredly at the hem of my skirt which wasn't as short as the cheerleaders but was still too short for my liking. I was well used to the looks that people gave me when they saw me for the first time. I mean, I'm not what you'd call normal. But what's normal anyway? My hair is a deep teal green, as straight as a pin and shines like silk, and is cut along my shoulder and layered to soften and frame my face. Usually I tie it up because it's annoying when it blows into your eyes when you're in the middle of a confrontation. It's naturally streaked with black and has dark electric blue lights when the light hits it. My face is oval, and some people would say it's cute, I'm not one of them after all why would I want to be cute? I'm the plain Jane of my family. Julia's the stunning beauty and Alyssa is quietly pretty but it's her colourings that make people look at her again. My eyes well they're garnet, not red but a kind of red mixed with indigo but they darken and lighten depending on my mood and my skin is that peaches and cream complexion, more cream than peaches though. I'm petite, and slender enough but you couldn't say I had a boyish figure, but I'm not exactly womanly, I'm just _me_ and I like that. 

But it's not exactly my looks that get me the attention I don't exactly want but kind of need. It's the way I wear the standard school uniform. I don't really take pride in my appearance and it's not like I have anyone to impress anyway. All the guys I like are my friends, and that's really the only reason that girls dress up for anyway, unless they're like Alyssa and are actually perfectionists. My shirt is a size too big, with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone with the shirt tails un-tucked. Big no-no in this school. Tsk Tsk. And the green and black tie is tied loosely; because I can't actually tie a tie, so I kind of just struggle to pull it over my head each morning then rearrange it so it looks ok. As for the skirt, as I said it's black and it doesn't really go with the hiking boots with the flat soles I prefer to wear over my thick white roll down socks. The jacket actually fits and it also a dark green and I've rolled the sleeves up on it too so I don't get the cuffs messed up because mom would _really _do her nut if I got my cuffs ruined like I did with the elementary jumpers. I miss my thumb and finger hole, I worked all the school year to get them worn through and then mom comes along and sews them up during the summer. It was a vicious cycle. 

Running my tongue over my teeth I banged the back of my head softly against the locker listening to the hollow thud. I don't know what was hollow, my head or the locker, but I was hoping it was the locker. Though quite frankly that last class of English really could have rid me of my brain. I spent the whole hour entertaining my friends by aiming an imaginary gun to my head, and other varieties or executing myself in order to stop Casey Michaels voice. I mean how many times does a person have to hear about how hot Leonardo De Crapio is in Romeo and Julliet; of course it didn't help when Anna Jenson argued that he was hotter in the Titanic. It was riveting stuff, really! 

I growled softly and was actually considering hunting my _dear _friend down when I heard the rapid pounding of footsteps on the linoleum floor followed by harsh and frantic breathing as a exhausted navy head barrelled round the corner. 

"I'm sorry Kirby."

I rolled my eyes as he stopped beside me and hunched over to catch his breath. "So you should be Tyson!"

He sighed heavily and collapsed by the locker. "Well I was down on the track when you texted, I ran the whole way here."

I frowned at that. "Why what class do you have?"

Instead of waiting for him to actually answer I rounded to his back and grabbed his bag tugging it off and rummaging through I pulled out his timetable. Making a face I sighed. "Phys Ed."

"Yeah. Now what's the major deal that you had me running up here like a lap dog, Kirb."

I bit my lip and played the wide-eyed innocent look, which caused Tyson to grimace and my face fell. He never falls for it. Had it been Dunga, yeah sure he'd fall, even Jim who's amazingly smart would jump through hoops if I wanted him too, I never did. He's one of my best friends so I would never do that to him. Though I'd possibly do it to Joseph because he's a prat at times or all the time, take your pick. 

"Ok so I forgot my combination a couple of times."

He grinned. "You forgot it three times and the computer locking system refuses to acknowledge your combination!"

I glowered at him; did he really have to sound so smug? "Yes!" I hissed.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Want to try to pick the lock for me?"

He raised a navy brow and his navy blue eyes turned sceptical. "You need Jim for this, he could over ride it no trouble."

We both studied the lock. I could have called for Jim but his whole smug attitude would probably have ended up annoying me. I mean it wasn't _really_ _my _fault I'd forgotten; not really… ok it was. Damn it. I slung my arm over Tyson and bent my head against his, a familiar gesture I used whenever I was pondering over something. Tyson even though for most of his life he'd been an immature prat, he was also my best friend and when things got tough he would always be there for me. He was my soul mate. My cousin Amber said we reminded her of Tala and her when they were around or age, or younger. She's really cool; I use to look up to her as an older sister figure. I still do but she lives in New York now with her rich billionaire of a husband and their twins. I shudder at the thought of having kids and I use to think that she did too, I guess she wasn't completely against it. But it must be kind of risky for her to have children, I mean she's this big homicide detective with a load of enemies in criminal organisations. Oh well the twins are sweet, I guess in that baby cute kind of way. It's hard to believe that she and her friends use to baby sit me, and now they're all grown up with children of their own. Weird.

"Ok what are we going to do? I have social science and I need that CD."

Tyson tapped a finger to his mouth. "You could always try asking Alyssa." He suggested.

I got that weird sensation again and this time when I looked around I caught sight of rebel-boy watching us out of those aqua marine eyes. I stared at him, making it clear that I wasn't pleased with him watching us, but he didn't look away. 

"Uh do you have a problem?"

A small smile curled his lips but his eyes were still casually observing me as though I was a laboratory rat and he was the scientist who'd just injected me with cancer. I felt Tyson stiffen and then turn to look at him. 

"What's your problem Adams?"

Oh so Tyson knew him? Weird I thought I knew everyone he did. 

"Not really Kinomiya, why do you?"

"Then why are you trying to freak out my friend."

"I wasn't getting freaked out." I offered but Tyson didn't seem to notice me. 

"See your girlfriend there doesn't seem to be offended by my staring."

Girlfriend? Gee that was insulting, 'cos no one's ever assumed that before(!) "Get a life Adams'."

Adams, former name I have no idea, smirked. "I forgot you're Davidoff's girl."

I felt my eyes widen before I could stop them and the indignation spilled out. "I am not his girl, I never have been, never will be!"

Tyson laid a calming hand on my shoulder trying to get me to calm down but he was seriously unsuccessful as I thought as I fumed silently, glowering all the while at the carrot topped smoker. I felt like stomping my foot like Amber would but I seriously have too much self respect for my reputation so I wouldn't. I fumed and stewed and some how I'd vent it out. 

"Back off Adams, you're not humouring anyone."

I nodded and kept glowering at him, then we all glanced over our shoulders as soft footsteps sounded on the lino followed by three familiar voices. 

"I don't care about the prom." The first voice was my sister Alyssa.

"You should Alyssa." Yup that confirmed it. "You'll be prom queen, everyone loves you." This came from her friend Salima, the quiet and the one who seemed to be more of a kindred Spirit to Alyssa than loud and flirtatious Mariam who spoke next. 

"Plus I happen to know that a certain guy happens to have the hots for you. He even cuts out of classes to-… um hi guys."

"Hey Mariam." We both greeted, while Adams kept his mouth shut. 

The trio all uniquely different watched us. Salima had red hair and dark but amazingly pretty and kind eyes. Her eyes were the windows to her soul, large and eloquent and her skin was pale and smooth. She was of average height and slender, looking even slenderer if possible in the uniform done up as precisely as all the other prefects. She was the gentle one, always looking to help people but never ever get her mad, because one she angered she could cut you down to size in a heart beat, but she'd regret it later if she was too harsh. Mariam was slightly taller with dark emerald green eyes which showed she was not all that she seemed. She could easily get annoyed but she was most often at home flirting with the guys but she couldn't be called a slut. Her hair was a dark royal blue, straight and held back from her face by a red head band. Her face was long and narrow and perfect for her size and figure, it gave her a cool, aloof and self confident look which suited her to a tee. 

Alyssa was the tallest and probably the most feminine of the group and of our family. She was the one who stood for the rules, she was respectful of others and she was bright and loyal. Her hair was long and so pale a pink that it was almost white with bangs that hung into her eyes which were an almost, electric blue. Her skin was a flawless cream, and the expression on her face was gentle. She very rarely angered, preferring to discuss things, which was completely different from Julia and I. Jules likes to throw things and shout and order people about; and I, well a good bit of rough housing and I'm ready to go. But I can stew for ages, which I think I get from Al, because when she gets in a funk you can't get her out of it and you'll beg to make things right. She's manipulative and a perfectionist. Her tie was correctly knotted, her shoes spotless, very little wisps of hair fell around her face, most was held up by a blue ribbon. Her blazer was crisp and pressed and her skirt was at the recommended height and she wonders why she was head girl? Sure I may be smarter but Al is every teachers dream.

"What's going on here?" Ally's soft voice cut through the tension like a knife through butter. "Kirby shouldn't you be in class?"

I ignored her pointed look. "I should but I have free period and then ten minutes before the next class starts which will be in fifteen minutes, aw fuck!"

"She has social science and her lock overrode her commands so she doesn't have her disc." Tyson informed her.

Alyssa rolled those very blue eyes. "That was smart of you, wasn't it? Well go get Mr. Bishop to open it for you."

"Just as long as that's all he opens." Tyson muttered and I stifled a snigger. 

Mr. Scotty "too-Hotty" Bishop seemed to believe that he was popular with the girls in this school and several times he's been caught with his pants down but for some reason the school hasn't sacked him, I think it's a crock but what can I do? Actually absolutely nothing. Can you believe it? 

I was about to walk past Alyssa when I thought of something. "Yo, Ally, you wouldn't lend me your Social science disc would you?"

She gave me a dubious look then sighed. "No I can't."

I stared at her in disbelief, in Alyssa talk that basically meant, 'I can I just won't!' "Why not?"

"Because I don't have that class today so I don't have it with me. You can't expect me to anticipate that you would forget your password."

Salima took pity on me and my problem as she dug in her satchel and produced a disc which she promptly gave to me. "Ignore the memos in them, they're nothing important just notes I took."

"In other words take a look at them, memorise them and ignore the lecturer." Mariam joked.

Salima aimed a hand at her head but Mariam's quick reflexes kicked in and she ducked out of the way chuckling. 

"Thanks Sali."

"No problem kiddo."

"Now get going before I report you all for loitering and Tyson shouldn't you be in class somewhere?"

Tyson's reaction was hilarious. His nevy eyes widened to the size of cue balls before he darted off down the corridor, his long legs carrying him the whole way. I shook my head before heading of in the other direction to find someone to open that goddamn locker of mine quietly aware of the way Adams had watched the entire thing and completely aware that his interest had only been sparked when my sisters name had been mentioned. 

****************

I slumped down in my seat. I was early for class, but that wasn't exactly a new thing, I was just not use to my friends not being in the same time I was, was just unheard of. In the corner Kate Heron was talking about how her night had gone with some guy from some place, it didn't interest me, I didn't listen. Crossing my legs I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, then frowned when I sensed someone sit drop into the chair directly behind me – nothing unusual until I could feel a pair of eyes boring into my neck. Ignoring the prickling sensation I kept my gaze at the ceiling and counted the cracks. 

I'd gotten Mr. Bishop to open my locker without too much trouble and so I'd retrieved my disc but silly me I forgot to bring my 'link with me so therefore I couldn't contact my friends, replay my memos or listen to my music. Damn. So here I was stuck in boredo land. 

There was a squeal in the corner and we all turned to look. Aaron Martin had just flung Meg Delany over his shoulder, so I was betting it was Meg that squealed. Could easily be Aaron but he was just to macho to do something that feminine which is a crock. I don't know many girls that squeal in such a high pitched tone, so why was it feminine? Even Alyssa never squealed, she'd yelp, yell or let out a yip but that's all. Typical male chauvinism. We've been on this planet for two millennia and almost two decades and can we actually lose the idea that women can't do just as much as men? Nope. At least the airs cleaner.

The burn on my neck was getting unbearable but I was willing to bet that should I turn around, no one would be staring at me. I may have a slight problem with paranoia but hey everyone's got to have some problem, how else do you know if you're alive? 

"Hey Kirby."

I glanced up and smiled brightly at Tyson, my buddy, my pal and currently my only friend in this class. I was grateful to see him. "Hey Tyson, what's up?"

"Dude you should have come see the Track practice after getting your locker fixed."

"Why?"

He began to chuckle but managed to tell me the story in between gasps and chuckles. "Oh man… it was Dunga… he was doing the hurdles…" that image in itself had me smiling in malice. "And he went to jump one… and… and…" he couldn't seem to finish the sentence. 

"What?"

"He… jumped… tripped… fell, got up then tripped fell and rolled… oh man it was the funniest thing. I got a cramp just watching him."

I chuckled then glanced to the door as a figure walked in mocked a trip; fell then got up, tripped again and then rolled along the floor. The class watched him in silence except for those who'd been down by the track; they just doubled over laughing. Obviously it was one of those 'had to be there' kind of thing, because Tyson was laughing so much he was reduced to pounding his fist on to the table. The figure clambered to his feet and then lent on my table.

"What an ass, I can't believe how much that oaf…"

I winced as suddenly the green haired boy with lilac eyes was suddenly lifted by the scruff of the neck before dumped back on the floor again. Ouch that would have to have hurt his tailbone. I leaned over my desk as did Tyson to look down at our fallen friend. 

"Kevin…" I sighed heavily then looked up to where Dunga, tall, burly with straw blond hair stood over him. "How're you?"

"I'm fine if people would just let me get over it."

I smiled sympathetically, then leaned over further to help Kevin Tanaka up. I gasped and froze as a pair of hands slid along my thighs, under my skirt. Swallowing thickly as my pulse began to thud, I glanced over my shoulder to find a pair of clear blue eyes watching me from under platinum hair. Mikel Davidoff. I growled and batted his hands away just as Tyson realised that something had happened. 

"Kirby, are you-"

"Yeah I'm fine." I growled then rounded on the blonde player who couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. "I've told you once I've told you a thousand times wonder boy, keep your hands to yourself."

"Well you were offering me such an amazing view, I had to get some hands on experience."

"No you didn't. Don't make me kick your ass. I did it once I'll do it again." I snapped ignoring the looks everyone was shooting us, though I didn't understand why. They should have been use to me yelling at Mikel while he calmly took it as always. Or not always I rethought as he bristled. 

"We were five years old and your cousins' boyfriend held me down."

"Oh please, he did not. You're memories faulty." Kai didn't necessarily hold him down, he just made it difficult for Mikel to fight back, though as Amber told me, she'd had to persuade him because he'd been all for Mikel hitting me. 

"I think a little rough and tumble now might be a good idea."

"Anything to get your hands on me, huh Davidoff."

"Of course." was his response and I wasn't surprised. 

Mikel was always trying something or another to get his hands on me, and I didn't understand why. I mean he's cute, hot even. Nice hair, a good athletic body which could go gawky if neglected, nice smooth tanned skin and stunning crystal blue eyes that seemed to observe anything, and he is desired by a lot of girls, but he still seems to come after me. Quite frankly I think it's a game, and I'm tempted to just let him win and get this all over with. I said tempted, but I'm not defeated quite yet.

"Some other time Davidoff, I'm not that desperate today."

I heard Kevin snickering from somewhere to my left and with that as my last comment I sat down in my chair beside Tyson. A few other students darted in the door just as Mrs. Norris walked in the door. I leaned back in my chair, intending to just sleep away the rest of the class when I felt a finger trail along the nape of my neck, teasing the nerves there. I let my eyes droop to a close while I absorbed the jolt to my senses. Sighing I leaned back further until the back of my head rested on the edge of the table behind me, looking back to see Mikel leaning over me, watching me intently. I sighed rolling my eyes and sat back up again. Seemingly this year, Mikel was not going to be as easy to ignore. Great!

****

Hey so what did you think? The real action will kick off next chapter, and I'm looking forward to it. Julia, Hitoshi and everyone else will be introduced and there parts will be explained.


	2. No Offence!

Disclaimer: _I do not own Beyblade. I only own Kirby, Julia and Alyssa. Any other characters that you see that you are not familiar with will probably belong to Zadien author of Love/Hate: Just how thin is the line? _

Love/Hate: A Tangled Web

By: Kindred Insanity

Chapter two: No offence!!

The class just droned on. An hour is only 60 minutes but that's like 3600 seconds and that's a lot especially since Mikel Davidoff had not removed his eyes from my neck and I really began to think the fine hairs on the back of my neck may have been singed. His gaze was simply burning into me and it was annoying, and I was finding it difficult to concentrate. Beside me Tyson was dozing soundly and it seemed that Kevin and Dunga were playing virtual X's and O's. Sigh. I frowned at the screen in front of me, at question 4b. Ugh I hate this class. Social Science bores me. I glanced down to the corner of my screen and noted with glee that the class was almost over. I removed the earphones from my ear and leaned back in my chair. A pop up message on my screen caught my eye; leaning forward I read it.

__

Your hair smells good.

I almost groaned out loud. The message came from computer 7 which was, since mine was computer 6, the one behind me. Mikels. 

**__**

Thanks. Yours would too if you washed it occasionally.

I could have grinned. Mikel is very particular about his hair so this was a very good thing to hit him with. Hmm, I was proud of myself. 

__

Don't you get bored insulting me all the time; it's kind of childish.

Why didn't he get insulted and leave me alone? Sighing I replied.

_ ****_

Why give up something I'm obviously so good at?

Must be a family trait.

****

It's a possibility. What do you want Davidoff? 

I'll pass on that question. It's too easy.

I rolled my eyes and shot him a look over my shoulder promising vengeance. 

**__**

You're very sad. Can't you chase after a girl who actually likes you?

Then it wouldn't be a chase. 

****

So what's so great about a chase?

It's a challenge. I love challenges.

****

Buy a Rubix cube.

I have one. Solved it this summer.

****

Kudos. 

Thank you!

I shook my head softly. He's like a little child and he never takes anything I say seriously. I just wish that he'd get over himself and leave me alone, but then again there is this tiny past of me that kind of likes the attention. I mean Amber always thought she hated Kai and look what happened, she's married to him, happy and in love. Sure she has two kids, but we'll ignore that part. I guess part of me wishes for that security… or whatever. It's the curse of growing up with two sisters, of which one is a hopeless romantic who's just waiting for her white knight to come and sweep her off her feet. As for Julia, well she's become a little more realistic since the guy she had a crush on left her with a baby. Justin's a darling, he's just loud, cranky and generally a drooling pain in the neck, but he'll be a heart breaker when he grows up. I'm absolutely positive of it. But back to the point, just because I like the attention doesn't mean I'm going to just tell him that nor will I just fall for him, because I won't let him use me. 

I glanced up surprised when the bell went and I quickly closed down the computer and grabbed my stuff. I should really go get my 'link but I have Mr. O'Roarke who is a stickler for punctuality. So it was better to just proceed directly to his class and not risk detention. 

"Hey Kirby, you have lunch?"

I glanced over at Tyson, shaking my head slightly. "History. Sorry."

"S'okay. Pity though. I'll see ya later, ok?"

"Okies." I stole this phrase from Amber. I gave Tyson a quick hug and then watched him leave with Kevin and Dunga who all seemed to have lunch now. Sigh again.

I weaved through the crowds, pushing first years and cheerleaders alike out of my way and finally I reached Mr. O'Roarke's class. Some were already seated but most were just arriving like I was. I caught sight of a head of green hair and grinned. Joey was already here. Thank God. I moved through the desks and then dropped into the seat beside him and slid my disk into the computer. 

"Engage." 

After it logged in my official code and the comp loaded up, I turned to my friend Joseph Arthurs. Even though he can be annoying, he's generally a good guy. It's just that he has a thing about annoying Mariam, since she's older than him. Sometimes he does the same to everyone, like it's a habit he can't break. He suddenly shot up a few inches over the summer. Before he'd been a least an inch shorter than my 5ft 2" which means he was pretty short, but then suddenly this year he's shot up to, by my estimate 5ft 8" which means I cannot lean on him like I use to. It sucks. Just another person to add to my list of people taller than me. Even Amber gets to be an inch taller. It's not fair! Anyway he has jade green eyes similar to his sisters and the same colouring but his hair is a shade darker and messy. It's like he never takes time to comb it but I like it that way. He's also toned up a bit but that's because of his endless practice of Aqua-ball. He's absolutely determined to make the team this year, but it's up to Davidoff whether he makes it or not. I think he will, if he doesn't; I'll have something to say for it. We lost valuable players last year and this year I really want to get to the finals. 

"Hey."

"Hi. So did you hear about Dunga?" 

I chuckled. "Yeah Kevin gave a great imitation of him. Aw I wish I'd been there to see it. I could have brought my camera and caught it on disc."

"I bet it would be funnier in reverse."

I grinned. "Probably. Everything usually is."

"Did we have any homework for this class?"

I pondered that for a moment. "I can't remember." I caught movement of someone coming in our direction. "Maybe Daichi can."

Daichi Benson is my cousin on my moms side. The only thing he inherited from my Uncle Seth was his eyes, pure undiluted emerald, as vibrant as the gem themselves. His hair is a dark red, and he too has it styled messily but it's all for style. Oh yeah Daichi grew up and became a real heart breaker. I can still remember him as a little kid always begging Ozuma to tag along, but only to have Kane tell him to piss off. He has a small scar on his forehead where he'd hit his head off the corner of the dock down at Nana Molly's. I don't actually remember how it happened but it had been when we were younger, at least 5 and Bryan my older cousin had to jump in and save him. Daichi had been so scared, not just of the water but of Bryan as well, after all Bryan is very intimidating. I think everyone's been afraid of him at one point except Amber because she's his favourite; it's either that or she's just plain stupid. I don't think I want to know which.

"'Sup?"

"Homework, do we have any?"

He rolled his eyes and dropped into the chair in front of me, then turned to face me. "Nah I don't think so, wait-" he turned round and poked the Blonde in front of him. "Mikel do we have any homework for this class to do?"

Mikel turned round and regarded him, then his gaze moved from Daichi to me. It's not surprising that Mikel and Daichi are friends. They've basically grown up together like brothers. Mikel is his next door neighbour and Aubrey use to look after Mikel while his mother went to work, and whenever our family got together Mikel usually tagged along. 

"Why, didn't Kirby do it?"

"I'm only asking a question Davidoff."

"Actually I was the one that was asking it. So either answer the question or piss off." Joey snapped.

Joey and Mikel have a long standing animosity, from where it originated I don't know, but it's always been there. I think it's just heightened ever since Mikel became captain of the _Raiders_. 

"Watch what you're saying Arthurs, wouldn't want to jeopardise your chances of joining the team this year."

"Grow up Davidoff. It should depend on whether the person has talent rather than if they're in your favour which gets them on the team."

"What she said."

"You letting a girl fight your battles now Arthurs?"

"Better her fight on my side than yours Davidoff."

I glanced at Daichi to find out if I'm the only one in this conversation to not understand what's going on. Obviously I was. My cousin just looked as though he was ready to separate them should the burst into full blown fisticuffs as they did regularly. Wish I could figure out what exactly was wrong with them. Life would be easier. Fortunately the boys didn't get to bruise their knuckles as Mr. O'Roarke walked in. 

"Ok do you want to explain what exactly that was between you and Mikel?" I asked as we wandered down the corridor with the mass of students heading towards the cafeteria. 

Joseph looked at me, then shrugged. "He's so full of himself. It's about time he got took down a peg or two."

"You didn't take him down, Joe, instead you played his game and lost."

"I got the last word in."

"Only because Mr. O'Roarke walked in." I pointed out the obvious. 

"I could have taken him." He claimed stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes. It doesn't matter how many males I hang out with, I'll never get use to their obsession with violence and that they can take on anyone and win. Mikel is about a head taller than Joe and he's better built. Saying nothing I stopped at my locker and punched in the code and retrieved my 'link. There was one message which made me frown. Pressing replay my frown deepened as my sister Julia's voice came through loud and clear though the visual was blocked. 

"_Hey Kirby, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for a visit after school. It's just I haven't seen you in ages; you always seem so busy. So if you have nothing planned for this evening, maybe you could come over. Well reply when you get this. I'll see ya sis. Julia."_

Great my day just got a whole lot better. Ever since Julia got pregnant and refused to tell Mom and Dad who the father was, well simply put; she moved out and I haven't been able to see her all that often. I don't see what the big deal is really, except that Julia _is_ really young to have a child, but Mom and Dad would support her if she told them who the father was. I know but only because I over heard her and Alyssa talking about it, but Julia refuses to tell our parents and she thinks I haven't a clue. I don't want to say anything because I want her to tell me herself. Anyway I'm getting side tracked. Since she moved out, I haven't seen her so much. As she said I've been busy, what with hanging with Tyson and the others and school and Aqua-ball practice. I just don't have time. Unfortunately I'll have to postpone this time because Joe's try out is on today and the gang and I promised to be there for him. 

"What's wrong?"

I blinked at Joe. I'd forgotten he was there. "Oh nothing, just Julia. She wants me to visit later."

His face fell. "You mean you won't be there for the try outs?"

"Oh no I promised I'd be there right? So I'll be there. I'll just go see Jules later, no biggy. Besides I also said I'd visit Aunt Treasa."

He nodded and I could see he was relieved. I guess it means a lot to him for his friends to be there to support him. I mean it was ok for me. Tyson Dunga and Daichi and even Mikel tried out with me. Dunga and I didn't make it on our first try out but the second time we breezed through it. Joe has to try out himself. 

"Yo Kirby!"

I grinned at Tyson as he strode towards us and grabbed me in a bear hug almost bruising my ribs. "Hey how was lunch?"

"I'd avoid the lasagne, it's just not right and several people are looking awfully queasy."

Ugh. "Too much information but thanks for the heads up. So where's the others?"

He leaned back against my locker and took my 'link from my hand before he proceeded to type in a memo. I nudged him to remind him that I was still waiting for an answer. "Kevin and Dunga had Biology to go to. Daichi's in lunch with platinum brains and Jim is eating lunch with your delightful sister and Hillary."

I rolled my eyes. Great lunch was going to be a big blast, yeah my head blasting off from the rest of my body. Hillary is good in small doses but she just gets so… what's the word I'm thinking off… uptight and over nothing much. Tyson can wind her up by just looking at her, sure he can be annoying but he's a good guy, if she'd just look beneath the false bravado. But she looks up to Alyssa as though my sister is her idol. It's so annoying that sometimes I just want to zap her with my porta-zapper. Sure it's only for incidents like protecting yourself from an attacker or rapist, but it's still pretty damn good for shutting people up. I should know, I tried it on Mikel once.

"Well I guess we should head off. I'll see ya later Tyson."

He frowned as he rapidly tapped the little pen nub against the screen of my 'link. "We have Math sometime today right?"

"Yeah after History and before the end of school." Joe answered.

"Good. So I have that to look forward to." He handed me my 'link back then strode confidently up the corridor; his hands stuck in his blazer and it was obvious he was not in any hurry to get to any class. 

***********************

"I still can't believe you did that. Hey Kirby you didn't have an out of body experience after you left us did you?"

Puzzled I slid into chair opposite Mariam and exchanged glances with an equally bewildered Joe who just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Uh no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh I just thought you took possession of Alyssas' body for a while."

"Well ok, that makes sense." I decided that Mariam really wasn't the one to extract information from so I turned to my sister. "What did you do?"

Alyssa rolled her blue eyes and made a sheepish face. "I kind of slapped Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?" was I supposed to have any clue who this guy was? If I was then my bad I forgot.

"Brooklyn Adams. Class reprobate and regular pain in the ass." Salima explained.

"Oh the guy who was in the corridor when my locker broke?"

Alyssa nodded looking faintly embarrassed; her pain cheeks held a hint of pink. 

"So why did you slap him?" Joe asked over a mouthful of whatever slop he was eating. I didn't try to guess what the food served here was supposed to be. Instead I opted for a candy bar and a tube of orange from the vending machine. Much safer.

"He um… well he…"

"Spit it out." Jim ordered only to be silenced by Salima kicking him under the table.

"He…" oh whatever this guy did he was seriously going to get it from me, or else from someone who can actually beat him up. He was kind of tall compared to me, I'd probably only end up denting my own ego. But no one embarrasses my sister except for me and vice-versa unless you're Daichi who takes it on himself to embarrass all members of our family if you get on the wrong side of him. 

"He kissed her." Mariam stated.

I blinked stupidly. "Huh? You slapped him for kissing you?" that seemed just a little drastic, did anyone see me slapping Mikel every time he kissed me? Actually I think I'd be offended if he didn't try at least once a day, he's done so since I was three. He stopped around when we were eight and then he just started up again when we were ten. It has to be one of the most annoying things about him, but it's something I've just gotten use to. So I really didn't see the big deal. 

"Alyssa isn't you, Kirby. She's not use to guys just kissing her out of the blue." Joe snapped.

I glowered at him. "Excuse me do I look like a slut? And second of all I know who my sister is, got it!"

"I didn't mean offence." He muttered but kept his attention fixed on his slop.

I caught how Jim and Alyssa exchanged glances but they said nothing. Very wise. "Yeah well offence taken. So Al what's the sitch, he just kisses you out of the blue?"

Alyssa nodded glancing over her shoulder as if she expected him to be standing there. That happens to me all the time. I say out loud that I don't want a teacher to be there, and what happens? The teacher walks past and hears. 

"I… he has this habit of annoying me every time I meet him in the corridor or whatever. This time he decided to smoke, and you know it's against the school rules and as head girl I'm supposed to make sure that no rules are broken."

I stared at her bemused. How the hell is she my sister? How is she Jules sister? Oh well. "Go on."

"Well I took the cigarette out of his hand and threw it away."

"And then he grabs her hand and asks her if she ever gets tired out following the rules."

I glanced over at Salima who'd interrupted, slightly starry eyed, while Mariam looked concerned but she spoke next. 

"As we all know our little Alyssa needs order otherwise she gets all flustered and doesn't know what to do with herself. Obviously he knew that and he just tugged her to him and kissed her on the mouth. We didn't know what to do, it all happened so fast."

"What, you didn't even try to punch his lights out?" I winced as my sister kicked me under the table. "It was just a suggestion. I really think you need to develop some violent tendency's because you don't want some bad ass hottie taking advantage of you."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, while the boys stayed completely out of the conversation and concentrated on talking about sports. I could still feel some tension radiating off Joe. Mariam looked as though she agreed to some extent; Salima looked undecided. 

"Violence solves nothing."

"How come you don't beat the shit out of Mikel every time he kisses you?"

I glared at Salima. "Because he's always done it and he only does it to get a reaction, so I give him none. Brooklyn seems to be doing it for the same reason. No one likes a copy cat." I mused remembering how he'd mentioned that I was Mikels' girl so he obviously had a clue about Kel's little quirk. 

"Hey you don't think he's doing all this for a bet?" Mariam suddenly demanded almost choking on her drink in her urgency to get her request out.

Jim shook his head. "More than likely it's personal. He just wants to see the Ice Queen – no offence- lose control."

"I'm not an Ice Queen." 

"I said no offence. Does that phrase mean nothing these days?" Joe shrugged at his friends frantic demand. 

"It's not that you're an Ice Queen, more like that you are a strong; confident woman who needs stability and order in her life instead of a guy. In guy terms that means you're an Ice Queen." Salima soothed.

Alyssa didn't look all that soothed; though I was too busy thinking on what Jim had said. It made a lot of sense. I'd say Brooklyn would be one of those types who'd enjoy control and breaking some one or changing them in Aly's case. I glanced over at Daichi and chuckled as a girl almost tripped when he smiled at her. Sometimes his charm is really scary especially when he seems to hold such power over girls who are supposed to be too mature to fall for it. As my gaze began to return it collided with those blue/green eyes of Mikels'. I rolled my eyes and quickly averted it as I tried to ignore the rapid beating of my pulse.

"He was late for class again!" 

We all jumped at Hilary's loud and surprising outburst as she dropped into a seat beside Alyssa. 

"Who was late?" Salima inquired.

Like she needed to ask. I was betting Hilary was commenting about Tyson being late. She's obsessed with him. She hates how he's always late, never organised and takes everything in his stride as though nothing worries him. I find it amusing though. "Tyson, probably."

"Yes. And you weren't much help Kirby."

What did I do?

"I saw you talking to him in the hall." She answered my question as though reading my mind perfectly, or my expression. 

"So that's not a crime, besides who are you his mother?"

"I'm the class president and what a member of our year does reflects badly on me!"

"Uh-huh. You're a tiny bit self centred Hilary. The world doesn't entirely consist of people who actually care about you, and most teachers know that if Tyson turns up late-"

"As he often does." Jim piped up.

"It has nothing to do with you. Tyson is his own person. Deal!"

Hilary scowled at me, before getting to her feet and storming off.

"That was a bit harsh." Salima observed.

"Maybe, but it's the truth. She can awfully up herself sometimes and she's always blowing her own trumpet while putting Tyson down. He's my best friend and I won't take her bad mouthing him. Besides why was she following him?"

Joe scratched his cheek and shrugged. "Probably to make sure he got to class on time."

"She's entirely too interested in him, in my opinion."

"It's not healthy." Jim agreed while Mariam nodded.

"You don't follow people to class do you?" I asked Alyssa who rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a no."

"Unfortunately I have better things to do with my time. Oh and I have to leave. We have a meeting." She told her friends as they got to their feet and gathered their stuff. "By the way Jules was wondering--"

"Yeah I know. I can't go Lyss, I've got practice after school."

She nodded soberly. "Same here. We'll meet up this Sat, or something."

"Sure." I answered trying to ignore the feeling of guilt pressing down on my heart.

**********

****

Ok so this chapter was kind of short, but well I don't really write really long chapters. My problem. Oh and by the way Zadien has posted a story called _Love/Hate: Scar Tissue_ which is the story of Ruin and Tala and she may even do a Bethan/Michael story so please check out _Scar Tissue._

AnimeSk8er: _Ah Mikel's not bad, he just knows Kirby really well so he know's how to push her buttons. I think he's cool. And Kirby's hair is wicked cool, wish I could dye my hair that way. *Grumbles*_

****

Oil Pastel: _Wow cool, so who are the certain amount of Authors? Frigid, I'm all hyped up now!! Oh well Kirby's based a bit on me and then a bit on Amber. And I can't do my tie, so that's where I got that idea from. And living in the shadow of two very pretty sisters, well that explains the whole plain-Jane thing but Kirb's is happy about that. And I love Tyson, especially in the second season. He's just funny and a clown but he's so dedicated to his friends and that makes him very cool in my book. And there will be loads of tension between Kirby, since she's vice captain of the raiders. *Grins*_

****

Phoenix*Resurrected: _Hi. And thanks for the compliment. As for the characters, well since this is a subplot to Zadien's love/hate it would be weird to include her multitude of characters. So Kai will be in it sometime; as well as Bryan; Brooklyn; Hotoshi; Ozuma; Daichi; Mariah; Ray; Oliver; Hilary etc. I'm not exactly sure but all those who were mentioned in Love/Hate will eventually appear though they may not all be big players._

****

Kate:_ Oh fanfiction screwed up as usual. Yeah Kirby models herself on Amber, like a cousin you looked up to when you were younger. But there are differences and so there'll be differences in the relationship between Mikel and Kirby because she doesn't hate him, she just doesn't want to be another notch on his bed post._

****

Kai Chii-Chan: _Wow what a lot of names. Jeez don't agree that ZD's great, it'll go to her head! Lol. I kind of based Tyson and Kirby's relationship on Amber and Tala because those two are like the embodiment of a platonic friendship. So thanks so much for the review. I feel loved._

****

Yin: _I love Tyson, I mean he's so genuine and he doesn't act like anything but himself. I think he gets a really bad deal in some fics though. I didn't know how people would react to this story but I'm glad that everything I've got has been so positive, so I'm really pleased._

****

Smiley Joe: _I got roughly 22 reviews from you saying exactly the same, can you believe how fucked up ff.net can get?! Gems got like 16 reviews from one person saying the same thing as well. It's so weird. Man. Sorry just general rambling. Well what do you think of Kirby now? She's so fun to write. Anyway I noticed you've deleted your fic, and I don't think you should quit writing just because of the misfortune of your fic to be similar to anothers. I know Gems wouldn't be against you. And thanks for your faith, I hope my fic does do well, but I write for the sake of writing. Which is the way it should be._

****

Zadien: _If you think I'm going to write the great in regards to you, you are sadly mistaken!! And yes Kirby's like Amber, I mean she basically idolizes her, except for the having a child thing. Very bad in Kirbys' book. Oh god don't remind me about Mayfie, though your face was hilarious when he asked you out!! Hahaha!! You know I'll stick by you no matter what. You're one amazing authoress and I value your opinion but you don't deserve to have your fic copied by that unoriginal bitch!_

****

Aria: _Thank you and here ya go. You had a bit of a wait but well I was a little bit busy._


End file.
